paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Thanksgiving
This is going to be a collab story between Chaseisonthecase and Tbrays30 Characters *Rocky *Chase *Skye *Rubble *Marshall *Zuma *Dirge *Chris *Tundra *Smoky *Bandit *Dustin Story It was thanksgiving and the pups were getting ready for dinner Rubble: Almost time! Chris: It is i can't wait Smoky: Bandit and Dustin are coming from Foggy Bottom! Marshall: Really? Smoky: Yeah, I can't wait! Chase: Let's let everything ready Meanwhile in Foggy Bottom, Bandit and Dustin were about to board a train to Adventure Bay Dustin: Can't wait to see the pups! Meanwhile at Mr. Porter's Mr. Porter: Let's see.....We need a turkey, green beans, sweet potatoes Alex (Playing with his cars) Can you play with me pleeeeeeeeease? Mr Porter: Sorry Alex, I can't, got to get dinner ready Alex: Awwwww (Then returns to playing with his cars) Mr Porter gets all the food together and starts loading it in his van Alex: Wroooooom (One of his cars slides down the driveway towards Mr. Porter) Alex: Watch out!!!! Mr. Porter hears the warning but it was to late Mr. Porter: Woah!! (A pie he was holding flies in the air comes back down and hits him square in the face) Alex: Oops Mr Porter : (Sighs) it's ok Mr Porter: Finishes loading his van Alex: You still have some pie on your face Mr.Porter: (Gets it) Thanks Alex: What are you doing? Mr Porter: We are about to go to the lookout and have dinner with the PAW Patrol Alex: Cool! Mr Porter: It's time to go Alex: Okay (Gets is the van) They start driving to the lookout but all of the sudden the van starts to slow down Alex: Is it suppose to do that? Mr porter: No it's not..... Alex: Hmmmm Mr. Porter opens the hood and sees nothing wrong with the engine Mr. Porter: I don't know what's wrong with the engine....This is a job for the PAW Patrol! Alex: Yay! Calls Ryder Ryder: Ryder Here. Mr. Porter: Ryder! My van broke down and we can't get to the lookout Ryder: Don't worry the PAW Patrol is here to help! Looks at his pup pad Ryder: PAW Patrol to the lookout! All the pups: Ryder's calling! They all rush to the lookout all except Marshall Chase: Where's.... Zuma: Marshall!!!! Marshall: here i co....(trips) whooah! He crashes in to all the pups and knocks them over like bowling pins Chase: Uph... Marshall: Strike! He..He They go up the elevator to the top of the lookout Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Mr. Porter's van broke down and he can't get to the lookout Rubble: Oh no! Ryder: Rocky! i need you to and your tools to fix his engine! Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Next i need.....Chase! I need you to direct traffic away from Mr. Porter's van Chase: These paws uphold the laws! Ryder: All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll! After the vehicle scene the they soon arrive at Mr. Porter's van Ryder: The PAW Patrol is here to help! Mr. Porter: Thanks Ryder Aelx: Yay Rocky and Ryder open the hood and look at the engien Rocky: Hmmm......Looks like your battery is dead Mr. Porter: That's not good...... Chase sets up his traffic cones and dircects traffic Ryder: Let's see what we can do Chase: Okay, all clear Ryder: Okay Chase Rocky: well there's are two things we can do.... Either wait for hours for it to charge or replace it Chase: What's faster? Rocky: Replacing it Chase: Okay Rocky: Hmmm.... Have to look in my truck Chase: Alright Rocky Looks in his truck Rocky: Hmmmm old chew toy, no. Zuma's surf board, no. Here we go! they add the battery Ryder: Well it looks like the PAW Patrol saved the day, if your ever in tr- (His words stopped by a sudden ring of his pup pad) Ryder: Ryder here! Bandit: Hi Ryder, It's Bandit we have a big problem... Ryder: What is it? Bandit: The train tracks broke, and we can't get to Adventure Bay! Ryder: Oh no Ryder: Don't worry the PAW Patrol is here to help Bandit: Thanks Ryder: Rocky and I will go and try to fix the train They drive to the train Rocky looks at the train tracks Ryder: How does it look? Rocky: Well, it needs new track... Ryder: Do we have parts? Rocky: No... Ryder: Hmmmm... We have to find some parts! Rocky: How? Ryder: Hmmmm.......What if we use that old abandoned Metal shack Rocky: We could do that! They walk to the shack Ryder: Hmmm.... Rocky Looks inside the shack and sees long metal bars Ryder: Good job Rocky! we can use them the replace the tracks Rocky: We can't carry all those bars, they're too heavy! Ryder: We can use Rubble's rig to bring them to thr track Rocky: Alright Calls Rubble Rubble: Yes Ryder? Ryder: Rubble! i need you and your rig here fast Rubble: On the double! He soon gets there Ryder: Rocky use your forklift and load the bars onto Rubble's rig Rocky: Green means go! They soon load all the bars in Rubble's rig, and they head back to the tracks Ryder: Okay, Let's replace the tracks! Rocky: Green means go! They soon replace all the damaged track Rocky: That's it Ryder: it's finished Ryder gets a call from Dirge Dirge: Ryder Ryder: Hi Dirge Drige: Mr Porter is here with the food Ryder: Great, we'll be there soon Dirge: Okay, Bye! They soon get back to the lookout Chris: Hi guys, great job fixing every thing! They all sat down and hade dinner, after the dinner Mr. Porter: Can someone get the pie? Marshall: I got it He goes and gets the pie but as he walks back to the table he trips and falls the pie flies out of his paws and straight Mr. Porter square in the face Marshall: Hehe.... sorry Mr. Porter: It's ok Ryder: Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Chaseisonthecase And Tbrays30 Collaboration stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Collaboration